Birthday Disaster
by Tsuna Tuna
Summary: Tsuna birthday is nothing but a normal day! Reborn tells Tsuna to go see Hibari but things turn out the wrong way for his birthday! Threesome. 182769  Edited by my friend.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, today is Tsunayoshi Sawada's birthday, filled with happiness and joy. If only he was in a perfect, happy world, that would be true.

Every year, he would celebrate his birthday with his family, but this time it was a disappointment. Nobody had time to celebrate his birthday this year; it wasn't a big deal to him though. He just did normal things without anyone worrying about his birthday: being lazy, lying down on his bed, without doing anything.

"I wonder if there's anything fun to do..." said the brunette with a bored look on his face.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. Don't sit around doing nothing."

"But Reborn, there's nothing to do since I'm not celebrating my birthday."

"Then go visit Hibari."

The boy suddenly sat up and shouted with a shaky voice. "W-Why Hibari-san?"

The infant jumped up and kicked the brunette's head, knocking him down. "Just go; Hibari is usually at the school, even on breaks."

"Fine, Fine. I got it..." Rubbing his head, he went to change his clothes to visit Hibari at the school.

~Namimori Middle school~

Hibari Kyouya, the most dangerous person in the school, is lying down on the school rooftop simply doing nothing.

"Don't bother me, I'm going to nap," he yawned as he spoke to his bird, Hibird, and the small yellow bird flew away singing the school's anthem.

Meanwhile, Tsuna headed to the school, wondering what he should do. Ask Hibari to celebrate his birthday with him? As if he would, so he just headed to the school without any plan.

"I wonder what I should do when I get to Hibari-san..." A sweatdrop formed on the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha..."

Once he arrived at the school, he looked up at the school rooftop seeing Hibari napping there, and he simply sighed with regret.

As he entered the school, he headed up to the rooftop, shaking a bit.  
>"I-I wonder if this is really a good idea... if I wake Hibari-san up, he might bite me to death..."<p>

Hibari was just lying down, napping as usual. Tsuna stood by the door on the rooftop, shaking with fear.

"W-What should I do...?"

Hibari heard Tsuna's voice and woke up, glaring at him with his cold, gray eyes.

"HIIIII!"

The brunette backed away a bit and tripped on his foot, landing on his bottom. "Ow, Ow..."

"Hey, Herbivore, what are you doing here?"

"E-Er- Reborn sent me!"

"For what...?"

"Dame-Tsuna's friends and family didn't have time to celebrate his birthday, so I sent him here."

"R-Reborn!" The brunette looked at the infant dressed in a ridiculous costume, more like a wizard costume.

The infant smirked and threw a shoe at the brunette.

"Hibari, do you mind celebrating Dame-Tsuna's birthday with him?"

"If the infant asks, then perhaps I will."

Tsuna looked shocked as a sweatdrop formed on the back of his head once again. "A-Are you serious, Reborn...?"

"I'm serious. Now then, Ciao!"

Reborn threw a smoke bomb and disappeared into the background, leaving the two boys alone.

Tsuna had nothing to say to the dangerous man; it was truly frightening for him. If Hibari glared at the boy one more time, he would just cry and run back home, but Tsuna had no intention of doing that since Reborn would punish him for the act.

"So, what do you want to do, herbivore?"

The boy stiffened and had no idea what to do. It was a disaster for him.

"Er... I actually have no idea."

The raven haired boy looked at the brunette with a glare and walked up to him.

"Y-Yes...? Hibari san.?"

He grabbed the boy's shoulder's and kissed him. What? His first kiss was supposed to be his secret crush Kyoko Sasagawa, but Hibari Kyouya, the most dangerous person in the school and the one who isn't interested in loving, kissed someone. Moreover, a boy! It was definitely shocking for Tsuna to be kissed by a male.

He pushed off Hibari and blushed so much that he was starting to look like a red tomato.

"Er... W-What was that for, Hibari san!"

"A birthday present."

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

_**Edit: *sweat* Heello everyone 8D This is my first fanfiction of Hibari x Tsuna. I might have some grammar mistakes in there *sweat* But Please enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"A birthday present, you say...?"

The raven haired boy stood and picked the brunette up in bridal style.  
>'Wha?' The boy was confused, why would Hibari Kyouya treat him this way? Normally he would glare at him or demand him to go away, or he would even bite him to death. He was really confused. Was it because it was his birthday? Probably not.<p>

"Herbivore, you better enjoy this birthday."

"Eh...?"

...What? Hibari wants Tsuna to enjoy his birthday? Could it be love or interest? Maybe. But it seemed kind of impossible for him to love anyone...

Definitely impossible.

Well, it's happening now... which is unbelievable. Seriously, Tsuna couldn't believe what he saw, heard, and felt. It was... a mixed up mess.

"What?"

"O-Oh, nothing, Hibari-san!"

Hibari began walking to the discipline committee's office while carrying the cute and weak brunette. Who knows what Hibari will do to the innocent boy?

The brunette didn't know what to do. He had a lot to think about, especially with this in mind:  
>'W-What's happening? Hibari san wants me to enjoy my birthday? This is unbelievable! And why is he carrying me in bridal style? I don't know what to do!'<p>

The older boy placed the younger boy on a couch in the office and began searching for something in the desk's drawer.

"Hibari... san?"

"Be quiet."

'HIII! He is really scary! But..what is he planning to do..?'

The boy was deep in thought, never realizing that Hibari pulled out a small pink bottle that had a label on it saying "Strawberry flavour". Tsuna suddenly snapped back to reality and jolted up, looking at Hibari with a confused/disgusted look.

"H-HIBARI SAN? W-WH-"

As soon as he was about to finish his sentence, the raven haired boy glared at him and suddenly pinned the boy back down onto the couch.

"So, do you know what this is for?"

The brunette blushed a bit and an answer never came out of his mouth, which left Hibari with no choice.

"I guess you already know... then I suppose we'll start."

He shivered a bit, slightly creeped out by the fact that Hibari is acting strange, along with his intentions. What will come in store for Tsuna?

**_EDIT: Sorry if it's kind of short. Guess what the next chapter is gonna be about. C8 33_**


	3. Chapter 3

"H-Hibari-san! W-Why do you have that!" asked the brunette.

The older male smirked and stroked the younger male's hair.

"I confiscated it. People in this school think that they can bring whatever they want," replied the older male.

He leaned in the brunette's neck, smirking. Tsuna felt a cold chill run down his back, he could definitely feel his smirk. It was quite... how do you describe it? Scary? Not quite the right word.

Without a warning, Tsuna made a small squeak when Hibari suddenly bit down on his neck. He knew where this was going! The brunette struggled, trying to escape from the older male's grip, but it was no use. He was weaker than Hibari. What should he do?

Now he felt another cold chill run down his back. This sensation was familar... oh no... it was Rokudo Mukuro. It was definitely his presence. Hibari stopped for a bit, looking around as if he felt Mukuro's presence as well, and randomly whipped out his tonfas out of nowhere, getting off of Tsuna.

'Maybe I'll use this chance to get out...' thought the small and fragile boy. But he didn't have the time to escape; Mukuro was coming closer.

"Kufufufu..~ Oya? What do we have here?" said a sinister voice.

He knew it. It was Rokudo Mukuro. This is going to be trouble for Tsuna. He had to escape quickly before things got worse! He sat up, looking at the door to escape, but in an instant Hibari looked back at Tsuna, realizing that he was escaping.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. Don't think of escaping. If you do, I'll rape you to death."

Wait, what? Hibari usually said "I'll bite you to death," and now this is even worse. Tsuna sat still, shivering, and suddenly a hand grabbed his chin. The figure in front of him was Rokudo Mukuro.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro!" shouted the brunette.

Hibari gave a death glare to the man with the pineapple hairstyle. Mukuro smiled at the raven haired male and held Tsuna in his arms.

"You... what are you doing here? I'll bite you to death if you don't leave."

"Kufufu~ Now now, I just wanted to retrieve MY Tsunayoshi."

Eh? Tsuna didn't belong to any of them, and yet Mukuro is saying that. That's kind of... creepy. Tsuna struggled in Mukuro's arms, wanting to get out of place right away! Hibari threw his tonfas at the other male and he dodged.

"Che, now give back Tsunayoshi Sawada," demanded Hibari.

"Kufufufu~ How about I join in on the fun instead?" suggested Mukuro.

Hibari kind of thought that was a good idea, but he just clicked his tongue.

"Do whatever you want, Rokudo Mukuro, but I'll only share him this one time."

Huh! Tsuna flailed, wanting to get out so badly! He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to blurt out something, but a hand suddenly went underneath his shirt. He gasped, opening his mouth, and a tongue entered his warm cavern. It was Hibari's tongue. Feeling fingers flicking his nipples and being forced to be kissed; he couldn't help but enjoy it, yet he didn't want to.

"Mmn!" he could only let out a muffled moan. When he couldn't breathe anymore he pushed off Hibari, seperating their lips with a strand of saliva. Tsuna stiffened when he felt a n****e being pinched.

"A-Ah...!" Next he felt a warm mouth his neck and felt a hand on his crotch. These two are too rough! He would've preferred them being gentle, but he didn't want his virginity taken away by two dangerous people. Moreover, guys!

BITE.

He let out a moan as he felt Mukuro bite his neck and Hibari slowly unzip the boy's pants with his mouth. The sensation was just too much for him!

"Kufufu~ Do you want to do that?" asked the pineapple haired man.

Hibari glared at him and nodded. What did they mean by "that"? Tsuna was definitely confused.

"...W-What...?" fearfully asked the boy, but he had no answer from them.

Hibari fully unzipped the boy's pants and quickly took off his boxers, smirking. He softly kissed the tip of his length and began taking the whole length in his mouth. With that, Tsuna let out a loud moan while Mukuro watched the two.

"Kufufu~ Don't hog Tsunayoshi kun."

Mukuro removed his arms around Tsuna and bent down, pulling up Tsuna's shirt. He kissed the creamy and smooth skin and sucked on it, making Tsuna moan even more. Mukuro sucking the skin of his back and Hibari sucking his length felt amazing!

Mukuro smirked and demanded him to stand up. Tsuna followed his orders and did what he was told. Standing up, Tsuna didn't know what they were going to do. Suddenly he let out a louder moan than before. As he felt a tongue thrusting inside of him and Hibari sucking his length, he was at his climax.

Hibari knew that Tsuna was almost at his climax and smirked. Hibari stopped the boy from coming with his hand, squeezing it tightly and, making him reach a level higher than that. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore; he needed to come quickly! As soon as Tsuna was at his highest level, the raven haired male released Tsuna's length and he came more than he was supposed to.

"Ahh!"

Mukuro slid his tongue away from his entrance after the boy came.

"Kufufu~"

Tsuna looked at the two males and didn't want to go on anymore, but they wouldn't stop.

"Looks like it's time, herbivore."

Hibari stood up and switched places with Mukuro. He unzipped his pants along with Mukuro following the same action.

"Kufufu..~"

The brunette looked at both of them; what were they going to do next? As soon Hibari pulled out his member, Tsuna stared at it. It looked too huge to fit into anything.

"Suck," demanded Hibari.

Tsuna didn't know what he should do, so he got on his knees and sucked Hibari's member. As he was sucking Hibari's hugeness, he felt something warm and big thrust inside him and he let out a muffled moan. Hibari thrusted his member in his mouth harshly and Mukuro thrusted faster inside Tsuna, causing him to almost reach his climax.

"N-No... mo-," the brunette was cut off by Hibari shoving his member back in his mouth.

"Kufufu~ Now get ready, Tsunayoshi..!" Mukuro came inside the fragile boy and Hibari came right inside of Tsuna's mouth.

"A-AH!" yelled the brunette. He felt a warm liquid spurt inside of him, causing him to cry loudly.

The youngest of the three slumped down on the couch as soon Hibari and Mukuro took their members out of his entrance and mouth. He was exhausted, but those two were planning something else. The two older males both nodded at each other, with Mukuro only smirking.

"W-Wha..?" questioned the brunette.

Mukuro went under the brunette, positioning his member on his entrance once again and pulling Tsuna on his knees and arms. Hibari also positioned his member on the brunette's entrance. Tsuna was quite terrified of his prediction on what would happen next.

At the same time they both thrusted into the brunette causing him to scream even louder than before. They continued thrusting, making the brunette moan more and more. It felt like they were ripping him apart. It didn't feel good like before, it was painful!

At last! They hit the sweet spot inside the brunette, causing him to come and scream with pleasure and pain mixed together. They kept hitting that same spot over and over again until they both reached their own climax.

Tsuna couldn't take it anymore; he wished someone would come and help him, but it was too late. They both already were at their climax and went ahead and cummed inside the poor brunette, causing him to slump down in exhaustion.

The two other males were exhausted as well, taking their members out of the brunette. They decided they had no more business with him. They both dressed themselves properly and quickly left, leaving Tsuna alone in the room.

"Ugh... those two were too forceful..." quietly whispered to himself.

Come dripping out of his a** was quite embarrassing for him, actually. Well, since he was an innocent boy. He looked around for his clothes and he found them behind the couch, causing him to sigh. Putting on his clothes, he heard a baby's voice and he stiffened.

"Oi, Tsuna. Don't go having sex when you have problems to deal with."

The only thing Tsuna could do was facepalm to that sentence, wanting to scream at Reborn for saying that, but he kept quiet until he headed out of the room.

"Dame-Tsuna really needs to learn," Reborn quietly said to himself before hopping off and heading back home.

_A/N: sdfwgsd Sorry this is my first smut fic. I'll probably get better soon 8D Anyways, the next one is the last one. Can anyone help me think of a plot for my next story? I'm doing Enma x Tsuna next. Thanks! _

A/N: sdfwgsd Sorry this is my first smut fic. I'll probably get better soon 8D Anyways the next one is the last one can anyone help me think of a plot for my next story? I'm doing Enma x Tsuna next.


End file.
